Moments Continuing for Miles
by ebonyflower12905
Summary: Series of Jelsa oneshots. Ch1- ticker and tinker!au Ch2- superhero!au Ch3- hogwarts!au Ch4- secret agents!au Ch5- a song (Lithium) Ch6- kids!au Ch7- ticker and tinker!au (again, but for real this time)
1. Chapter 1

**So it's just a few days before Christmas, so here's a little gift.**

**(This whole ticker and tinker idea came from the cover of the book _Ticker _by Lisa Mantchev. I've never read the book, but the cover inspired me to write this. )**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: First<strong>

**Title: The Ticker and the Tinker**

**Word Count: approx. 1300 words.**

**Notes: Modern. This is the first Halloween Jack's going to spend without Elsa, and it's going to suck. Or at least that's what he thought at first. Ticker and Tinker.**

* * *

><p>They were best friends from the beginning. Happy and there for each other every step of the way. They attended the same schools. Jack, and quite frankly, the entire neighborhood, wondered why it took so long for him to ask her out. (Maybe it just took a while for puberty and hormones to kick in.) And when he finally did, and she said yes, they went from being best friends to a couple. Unfortunately for them, like all young lovers, neither Jack nor Elsa knew that if it went wrong, nothing would ever be the same again.<p>

It had been nice. The transition honestly wasn't that difficult. They still linked arms and laughed at inside jokes. They still hugged, but now he nipped her nose and she pressed the lightest of kisses to his forehead. Of course, they shared kisses, too. Real kisses, slow and sweet, and kisses that burned with passion.

But that all died down. Somehow.

Now, the days were gloomy and uneventful.

It's been weeks since they crumbled apart, but Jack still thought about her every now and then. He thought about her laugh, how everyone else's sounded bland compared to hers. Her voice, how captivating it was. And now he thought about her, just her.

Elsa loved Halloween. He would always go with her, walking down the streets and collecting candy, trick-or-treating until the candy overflowed in their baskets and Toothiana's parents started to toss in floss and toothbrushes to compensate for the abundance of candy, which obviously didn't help with the situation.

This was his first Halloween without her.

_Whatever, _he told himself. _Even if we were still a couple, or maybe if we were friends, I'd still be working tonight. _

This was false. He volunteered to work on Halloween (the only one to do so) because he knew that the chances of Elsa going trick-or-treating with him were excruciatingly low.

_She probably got too old and mature for trick-or-treating. I bet she thinks that it's childish. Just like I'm too childish for her. _Jack couldn't believe what a snob she could be sometimes.

Nonetheless, he was in a Halloween outfit. This year, he was a tinker. He wore a dark pinstripe vest, and had a bunch of tools spilled out on his counter at work.

He rearranged them, trying to keep himself occupied.

"Hi," a voice said. A very familiar voice.

Jack looked up. It was Elsa, wearing an ivory lace dress with a pair of boots, and holding a device in front of her chest. It was a rectangular piece, with intricate golden designs, and they formed a clock, with two hands ticking around in circles, second by second.

Jack sneered. "What, you can't even say my name now?"

Elsa sighed. "No, it's not like that, _Jack._"

He rolled his eyes.

"Jack, I just wanted to come over to see you."

"You can't prove your point by trying to say my name in every sentence," he said resentfully. "I can hear you half-choke when you say my name."

"No, Jack, I-"

"Don't try to deny it. I can hear the bitterness in your voice."

Elsa stopped with the appeasement. "I came here to try to make things right between us. You're a tinker, I'm a ticker. We," she emphasized, "need to fix us."

Jack scoffed. "You think you can just barge in on Halloween in a slutty dress and call yourself a ticker just so we can 'fix things'?"

Elsa inhaled sharply. "First of all," she replied, "this is _a supermarket_. I can 'barge in' whenever I want to. Second, _I am_ a ticker."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"We're all tickers. We were tickers ever since we were born." She held her arms out dramatically. "We're ticking down the seconds we have left in life, and Jack, I don't want to waste my remaining time fighting over this and holding grudges and being passive aggressive and shit."

"Hm, since when were we fighting?" Jack asked. "I thought we were doing just fine before you came here tonight."

"How can you call that 'just fine', Jack? How?" She shook her head. "We were ignoring each other, we can't even look at each other now. We can only glare in disgust."

"Well how do you suggest we fix this?" he shot back. "We hate each other way too much. You said it, we can only glare at each other."

"But I don't hate you, Jack." She looked at her feet. "Look, I know that I started this when I said that we needed to talk and then everything came crashing down but-"

Jack shook his head. "No, no, no, _no._" He shook his head again. "We broke up. We liked each other, but clearly I liked you a lot more than you liked me." He clenched his fist. "Then you came up to me and said that we needed to talk." He continued with his rant. "It's not you, it's me," he said, quoting Elsa. "God, Elsa, when did you become such a fucking cliche?"

"When did you become so mean?" Elsa asked, the tears forming in her eyes.

Jack stopped and looked. She was crying, furiously wiping tears from her eyes. Jack hadn't noticed that he -that both of them- had been shouting.

He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away.

"I thought that we could try to fix things between us," she started, "but apparently we're too angry with each other to."

Jack exhaled and dropped his head in his hands.

"It's never going to be the same," Elsa said quietly.

"We should've known that before we started dating." Jack said. "Isn't that an unspoken understanding?"

"I didn't expect us to crumble apart like that."

"Me neither."

Elsa perked up a bit at that. "Why not?" she pressed on.

"Why do you think?" Jack sighed. "Because I love you, Elsa. I was sure of it when I asked you out, and everything after that just confirmed my feelings. Until you said that-"

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence, because Elsa stepped forward and slapped him.

Jack cursed and rubbed his cheek. "_What _the fuck was that for?!"

"You were going to blame it on me. But you have to take some blame, too. Don't think that I never saw you looking at Tooth."

Jack looked shocked.

"You were into her _before _we broke up, and you're trying to blame it on me?" she asked. "Look, I'm sorry if I got jealous and said that it wasn't working out."

"Tooth was-"

"Just a friend?" Elsa finished for him. She shook her head.

"I had no feelings for Tooth back then, and I don't have any for her now. Bunnymund is dating her for fuck's sake!" Jack shouted. He took a deep breath. "And I can't help but notice that I said 'I love you' and you had absolutely no reaction."

Elsa dug her hands in her hair. "Here I am, trying to change us, so that we go back to normal, but you're confessing."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Goddammit, Jack, you can't confess when we're trying to be friends!"

"Who said we were trying to be friends?"

"I did!"

"Well I don't want to be friends!"

"Good, neither do I!"

It was now that Elsa quickly leaned over the counter, cupped Jack's chin and kissed him.

The moment lasted a second before Jack pulled back.

Elsa started to apologize but Jack cut her off. He lifted her and placed her on the counter to bring her closer before reinitiating the long overdue kiss.

"So I'm assuming now we're back to-"

"Yes. Yea." Elsa nodded and smiled brightly. "Definitely."

Jack grinned. "Says the one who wanted to be friends," he joked.

"Shh," Elsa said, leaning in for another kiss.

Though it was Halloween and they were both in costumes, in the end, neither Jack nor Elsa went trick-or-treating. Of course, they still had a bunch of candy. After all, they were in a supermarket, and Jack was the only one working the night shift on Halloween. The two simply snuggled up in the staff room and watched a movie from Jack's laptop.

Jack's Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong holiday to write about, I know, but there'll be something Christmas-y coming up soon. <strong>

**This is going to be a series of one shots, and yea, they're my super late jelsa week contributions... They're going to be separate; none of them are going to be related to each other. **

**Thanks for reading, and happy holidays! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jelsa Week 2014. Contribution #2. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Around The World<strong>

**Title: Realize**

**Word Count: approx. 1400 words. **

**Notes: Modern, and Jack is a superhero, though he hasn't told Elsa yet. He has his ice powers, and **_**only **_**those powers (no flying). I'm pretty bad at describing some stuff, so bear with me.**

* * *

><p>It <em>just had <em>to be during a date with Elsa. It just _had _to be on the week of Christmas.

Jack had just been at the mall with her, and they were merrily sipping eggnog and hot chocolate, wiping the foam off their mouths like little five-year olds, innocently unsuspecting.

Enter Pitch and his Night Mare army, crashing through the glass of the mall windows, galloping into the glass dome of the mall, and utterly destructing the entire second floor of the mall, which just happened to be the floor where Jack and Elsa were.

And he didn't even have enough time to gather all of his gear.

So here he was, blasting ice and freezing the Mares. "Goddammit Pitch, you just had to choose today. Wrong place, wrong time, I swear I'm going to lock you up in a prison cell once and for all," he grumbled to himself as he jumped from one piece of debris to another.

Pitch had led the battle outside of the mall, in the area surrounding it.

But somehow the Night Mares had Jack surrounded, and they trotted around him, locking him in a carousel of evil dreams and fear. Pitch hovered over him, cackling.

"Jack, oh Jack…." He shook his head. "Did you really think the police could keep me contained?" Pitch sighed. "I escaped even before they could put me in a cell."

Jack could hear people screaming his name-his superhero name. He turned and saw them, hanging off the mall, clinging onto the edge of the mall. One of them was Elsa.

_I need to help them, _he thought. _I need to save her. _

He fought his way through the Night Mares, freezing and crushing them, the ice shattering into billions of fractals that fell to the ground around him.

A crew had reached the mall by that time, helping the civilians back to safety. He looked up. Elsa was still clinging onto a leg of a chair, or a table, some kind of furniture that was halfway out of the mall and into a one way abyss to the underworld.

_I need to save her, _he told himself this time, with a thousand percent more determination in his inner voice. He ran back to where the Night Mares were, and he swung the staff around and slammed it onto the ground, freezing everything within a ten meter radius. The Night Mares surrounding him froze, and he snapped around just in time to freeze Pitch, too, pinning him against the entrance of the mall with a few rather sharp icicles.

Gasping for air, Jack ran around the mall, searching.

"Elsa?" he was close to finishing one lap around the circumference of the mall, but there was still no sign of Elsa.

His breath grew ragged as he started losing his hope. The thought drowned him in dread and his legs failed beneath him, causing him to trip and fall over a coffee machine, or a boulder, he didn't really know, all he could think was that _she_ was supposed to be his priority. He was supposed to save her, to put her first, because honestly, _she _was all that mattered to him. He needed _her, _and he was nothing without her. He realized this now. It was crystal clear in his reflection as he got up and actually _looked _at the broken glass. He grunted as the shards beneath his knees dug into his flesh.

He stared at himself, seeing the lack of color in his face, the loss in his eyes, and suddenly it was like the world wasn't being attacked by Pitch, and all Jack could hear was white noise and his thoughts.

_Sure, I'm a superhero, but I am Jack, too. Jackson Overland. And Jackson Overland loved Elsa Queen. How could I have possibly lost sight of that? God Jack, you're such a failure. Jackson Overland is a good-for-nothing failure who let the love of his life slip right out of his hands. Jackson Overland deserves to have his limbs torn apart one by one because he was such a stupid jackass. Jackso-_

"Jack!" he heard a voice call.

He blinked.

"Jack!" the same voice called, more urgent than ever.

Jack looked up and scrambled to get up and start running again, because he could've sworn that voice belonged to-

"Elsa!" he cried out as he saw her. His voice cracked and was hoarse but he didn't care. All his mind was wired to think was how thankful he was that she was still there, still alive. Her hair was messy, out of its usually perfect braid, and she was still hanging on, her blue coat swaying around her, and Jack was never more grateful for mall furniture.

"Elsa," he shouted again. The tears were forming in his eyes.

He could tell that her grip wasn't getting any tighter, and only one thing came to mind.

"Elsa, you have to let go!"

Her eyes widened, and even from afar, Jack could tell that they were filled with fear.

"Please, Elsa, trust me, you have to let go. I'm right here, I promise I'll catch you."

She shut her eyes. She let go.

She let go, and Jack was ready to catch her, to hold her tight and tell her how he would never _ever _let her be put in danger like that ever again. He was ready, he really was.

But Pitch had broken his way out of the icicles and came for Jack, sending him crashing to through the windows, back into the mall.

"No!" Jack shouted. It was cliche, like every hero would scream that one word, but now he understood. Because in that one moment, it felt like the one most extraordinary and beautiful and breathtaking thing in his life was destroyed. In that moment, he knew that the world would come crashing down around him because he lost that one most important person in his life. But he screamed that one word as if it were the only word that could possibly change her fate and his.

And maybe it was that one word that did it, but a miracle, the miracle that they both needed, happened.

A sleigh, decked with jingle bells and boughs of holly, pulled by reindeer and driven by a jolly man in a red suit, swooped in and caught Elsa just in time.

"Finally the right place, at the right time," Jack whispered to himself. He pulled himself up and out of complete and utter rage, blasted ice that froze Pitch. Hopefully the ice would last long enough for the police to find him, and for the tourists to marvel at for centuries to come.

Jack ran out of the mall to catch up to the sleigh. Tooth and North waved to him and Sandy reached over to pull Jack up before the sleigh skyrocketed off the ground.

Bunny yelped, usually Jack's cue to make fun of him, but he remembered his priorities. He climbed over the seats to Elsa.

He pulled her to him and held her tight.

"Thank the heavens you're okay," he whispered. Of course, she wasn't unscathed. Just a few minor injuries though.

But Elsa frowned. "Jack."

He pulled away.

She sighed. "You never told me that you were-"

"A superhero," he finished. "I can explai-"

"You said you would catch me, but you didn't. I trusted you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Jack tried his best to apologize. "I knew I should've put you first and I should've told you about being a-" He glanced up. "Wait. Would you still be holding on right now? If I didn't ask you to let go?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's important right now, you-"

"Look," he said, pointing to the mall in the distance.

Elsa turned around just in time to see the building crumble and collapse.

"Oh dear god," she whispered.

Jack chuckled.

Elsa quickly leaned on his shoulder, falling back into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Again, I'm sorry for everything," Jack apologized.

"Thanks for telling me to let go," she murmured.

Jack simply nodded, teasingly bumping their noses. Elsa smiled.

"So, Jack," Tooth chirped, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"This is Elsa," Jack introduced. "Elsa, this is Tooth. That's North, Sandy and Bunnymund."

They all waved.

"They're superheroes in other cities, but they have other special jobs, too," Jack said.

"Over a million presents to deliver. In one night," North said.

Elsa's eyes widened. "You're Santa?"

North nodded and Elsa grinned back.

And so they flew around the world, whispering sweet nothings to one another, all while Sandy was spreading his dreamsand, the little fairies were poking and admiring their teeth, and North was delivering presents.

Elsa grinned, a small smile that Jack thought was the most beautiful one in the galaxy.

"Around the world in one night, huh?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Yep."

"This is way better than the date we had originally planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know Jelsa week ended quite a while ago, but hey, better late than never. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Happy holidays! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this didn't make it in time for Christmas... **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: In Another Life<strong>

**Title: Better than Butterbeer**

**Word Count: approx. 1000 **

**Notes: It's Christmas and Jack solemnly swears that he is up to no good.**

* * *

><p>Elsa tapped her foot on the snow impatiently. Anna and Kristoff were in Honeydukes, and so she was outside, waiting for them. If only her boyfriend didn't always have to pull pranks on his professors and get detention all the time, she wouldn't be here, standing alone, looking like a complete dolt.<p>

Elsa sighed. He could've been here.

"Boo!"

Elsa shrieked and whirled around, smacking someone with her braid.

"Ow," the person complained.

Elsa searched, but she saw nothing. Then she realized. "Jack," she hissed. "Did you sneak out of the school using an invisibility cloak?!"

Something shimmered in front of her and her boyfriend appeared, slipping the cloak off.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully.

Elsa shook her head, trying to push the thought of how cute he looked out of her head. She tried to be mad at him. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into?"

Jack shrugged. "I just wanted to see you."

Before Elsa could protest, he stepped forward and kissed her. She gave in and kissed back, and Jack looped his arms around her waist.

He lightly nipped at her nose and she giggled. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. Want butterbeer?"

Butterbeer was both of their favorite drinks, so Elsa nodded. Jack wrapped an arm around her and together they walked to the pub.

"But I swear, Frost, if a professor is there and you get in trouble, I-"

Jack chuckled, loudly and heartily. That laugh alone made her smile. "Let's not worry about that. We'll have some fun instead," he said as he held the door open for her.

Elsa entered the pub and found seats for the two of them, while Jack toyed with something in his pocket. He followed Elsa, but he spotted something in his peripheral vision. A devilish twinkle appeared in his eyes. It was going to be very fun indeed.

"I'll get the butterbeer," Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Okay."

She walked away, and Jack's gaze lingered on her before turning back to what he saw a few seconds ago.

It looked like shepherd's hook, and it was hanging on the wall. Jack removed it and looked around the pub, finding his classmates.

Grinning, Jack pulled the invisibility cloak over his head. He held the hook and attached what was in his pocket to it. Mistletoe.

Jack navigated the pub, but the others could only see the hook and the mistletoe.

Jack got to Hiccup's table. Hiccup has had a crush on Astrid for so long, but never actually asked her out. They were just here as friends, but Jack was going to change that.

He held the mistletoe over Hiccup and Astrid's heads.

Hiccup gulped. He looked at Astrid. "Uh, we don't need to, i-if you don't want to-"

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Astrid pulled Hiccup by his shirt and kissed him full on the lips.

"Problem solved," Jack whispered to himself. He stifled his laughter and moved on to the next table, where Flynn and Punzie were chatting.

Elsa turned to walk back to her table, two butterbeers in hand. But Jack wasn't there.

Elsa set the mugs down, fuming. She looked around the bar. No sign of him. Then, she saw a moving, floating shepherd's hook with mistletoe hanging from it. Under the mistletoe, Punzie and Flynn kissed.

Elsa figured it out in a millisecond. _That bumbling idiot, _she thought to herself.

She marched to the hook, where Jack had to be.

Jack chuckled to himself as the couple shrugged and obliged, leaning to kiss each other.

"Ow!" he shouted. He turned. "Elsa! Let go of my ear."

Elsa did not. She dragged him all the way back to their table. She pulled off the invisibility cloak and confiscated it.

"Hey, that's mine," Jack said, reaching for it.

Elsa shook her head. "You're such an idiot," she said, before stomping out of the bar, absolutely furious.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted after her. "Elsa, wait!" He scrambled to get up and ran after her.

Elsa heard her name, and she knew exactly who it was, but _no_, she was _not_ going to turn around. She's had enough.

"Elsa!"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself, refusing to look back.

Jack sighed and ran to catch up to her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Elsa please, I-"

She shrugged him off and walked around him. But he caught her wrist.

"Let me go," she said icily.

"No. Please, listen, I'm sorry, I-"

"Do you always have to cause trouble? Even when I'm around, you're always doing this. Do you prioritize mischief before me?"

"What?" Jack shook his head. "_No_, no. Elsa, you are my priority, trust me when I say that."

Elsa scoffed.

"You're the most important person in my life. You're the one I want, you're the one I need, you're the one for me, Elsa Queen. I knew that when I saw you for the first time," he confessed. He took a step closer. "I love you, Elsa Queen."

"Me?" she asked shyly. Her voice had gotten a hundred times softer.

Jack chuckled. "Yea, you."

Elsa sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. She leapt forward and hugged Jack, throwing her arms around him and holding on tight. "I love you, too. I love you, I love you, I love you," she said, unable to stop the words.

Jack smiled into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent.

When Elsa finally broke the embrace, Jack held up the shepherd's hook, mistletoe and all, and grinned.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Jack tossed the mistletoe aside to wrap his arms around Elsa.

"But you're still an idiot," Elsa mumbled teasingly.

"An idiot who found something better than butterbeer," he replied, giving a cheeky grin.

Elsa chuckled at that, and leaned in for another kiss.

The moment continued for a while before the couple heard a low whistle.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Kristoff and Anna, standing outside Honeydukes, smirking.

"Sorry for ruining the moment," Kristoff and Anna called out.

Jack shot them a glare before reaching for something behind Elsa's back. Elsa giggled as Jack pulled the invisibility cloak over their heads and reinitiated their kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another. This chapter is shorter than the others. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Demons<strong>

**Title: Not Mission Impossible**

**Word Count: approx. 400 words. **

**Notes: They had both sinned multiple times, so maybe they deserved this.**

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa had their demons. Elsa had once almost killed her sister. Jack came close to murdering a man out of pure anger.<p>

They lived as agents for a top secret service. But not everything was like Mission Impossible. Sure, there were car chases and gunfights, and of course, romantic kisses in the craziest of places, right when they were looking the grim reaper in the eyes, but that's hardly appropriate judging by their situation at the moment.

Jack had tortured and tormented criminals. Elsa had used her words and manipulated every dirty secret out of traitors. She messed with their minds and drove them insane, and when they finally caved, they were sent straight to an asylum. They definitely were not happy to do those tasks, but it was their job, their duty.

With all their sins, it was possible that they deserved this fate. But at the same time, they had done things so uncannily humane. They loved. They loved their sisters with all their hearts. They loved each other, stood side by side, no matter what happened. They whispered promises to each other, they knew each other, and they would never in a million years, even when the world crumbles apart and the galaxies disintegrate, let go of each other.

Jack and Elsa loved each other, and yet this was their fate.

A mission gone horribly wrong, and now they were reported missing in action. The truth was, they were hanging off a cliff, unfound. Jack's left hand, holding onto a ledge, and his right arm, wrapped tightly around Elsa because he promised that they would always be together, and he wouldn't ever let go of her. Elsa held on to Jack, but her eyes grew watery; she knew they wouldn't make it. Backup, even if they came, wouldn't find them in time. It was hopeless.

They were both thinking the same thing. There was no way they could hold on long enough.

"You know we can just let go, right?" Elsa said.

Nothing.

"Say something," she said.

Jack could feel the tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let Elsa see. He pressed his lips to hers, for one last kiss. Both of their eyes fluttered shut.

His reply was heartbreaking for both of them. "I'll see you on the other side."

Jack opened his eyes, and stared into hers. They were the last thing he saw before he pulled Elsa closer and let go of the ledge.


	5. Chapter 5

**For this one-shot, imagine a few weeks passing in between each section. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: A Song<strong>

**Title: Love Me, Let Me Be.**

**Word Count: approx. 600 words**

**Notes: Lithium by Nirvana.**

* * *

><p><em>I like it - I'm not gonna crack<em>

_I miss you - I'm not gonna crack_

_I love you - I'm not gonna crack_

_I killed you - I'm not gonna crack_

* * *

><p>Jack smirked weakly at something she said. Elsa had mumbled it, but he heard the words. They were crystal clear to his ears as he exhaled, and a puff of cigarette smoke contaminated the autumn air. Elsa stopped talking. Her eyes followed the smoke as it slowly burned its path up towards the night sky. While her chin was tilted up, Jack was looking down. Elsa stared at him. She studied the way his forearms rested so lazily on the rails of the roof, as if he wasn't aware of the fact that they were on top of a building, that if he leaned too much, he would fall head first and snap his neck, and the crunch of it would echo through the easy silence of the night. But it wasn't that he wasn't aware of the fact. Of course he was aware-he just didn't care. And when Elsa noticed that in fact, Jack didn't care if he laid motionless on the pavement, with blood branching in all directions around his dead body, she too placed her forearms on the rail and leaned on it.<p>

Jack glanced over at Elsa. She was just talking about how life was a precious thing, yet now she was leaning dangerously on the unstable rail.

Elsa sighed and repeated herself after a minute of white noise. "Life is a precious thing," she said again. "So I don't know why you're" she gestured at the cigarette in his hand.

Jack looked away. "What are you going to do about it? Tell me I'm an idiot who's about to get lung cancer and die?" he asked. There was no anger in his voice. He was done with that. He was tired of being told of the negative effects of smoking. He couldn't care less.

Elsa didn't blink. Not even once. "I'm just going to let you be," she said quietly.

Jack almost grinned. Almost. He decided that he liked Elsa. But he couldn't bring himself to smile. So he continued to smoke, and Elsa watched the puffs of burned tobacco rise, and the silence settled around them, on the roof on that autumn night.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since he left the city. It's been two weeks since they shared a kiss. Four weeks since that night on the roof when he had decided that he liked her. But Jack knew that liking her would only be poison. No matter how infatuated he was, it would be chaining, and there was no way she was going to let him be. And, he knew that if she liked him, nothing good could come from it; it would destroy her, and he wouldn't lift a finger.<p>

It's been a week, and Jack misses her. He lit a cigarette, and decided to book a flight back to the city, because… because…. He didn't know why, but he did.

* * *

><p>They kissed, again and again, but each time was just a silent press, lip to lip.<p>

Elsa pulled away, and Jack placed a kiss on her hand.

"I love you," she said out of the blue, and Jack paused.

He could already feel the chains, the way they wouldn't just _let him be_. But what about his heart?

"I love you, too," he said back.

Jack knew that soon the love would turn god awful and she would never leave him alone. All he ever wanted would turn into everything he dreaded. Still, he said those words, and Elsa smiled. A genuine smile, a bright one, and Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>Jack saw the lights turn out in the apartment. He was standing on the street, about to enter his car, but he stared at Elsa's apartment, the apartment that he couldn't stand living in, because she wouldn't fucking <em>let him be. <em>But she was the one who kicked him out, and now he saw that the lights turned out. She set him free, but he knew that he ruined her. Trying to love him ruined her. She would never be the same. Trying to love him killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are fans of Nirvana, I'm so sorry if I got this song all wrong and ruined it (which I most likely did). <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6. Remember, the scene in For the First Time in Forever, when Anna poses like the people in the paintings? Jack and Elsa did that first. I recommend rewatching the For the First Time in Forever video so that you know which paintings I'm talking about in this fanfic (b/c I'm really bad at describing stuff), and so that you can listen to that great song again. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6: Disappear<strong>

**Title: Caught in the Act**

**Word Count: approx. 500**

**Notes: Jack and Elsa are nine year olds, just playing games. Elsa is a princess, but she doesn't have powers. She's less reserved, more free and being herself.**

* * *

><p>Jack's eyes shifted. He swore she was just here, less than a second ago. It wasn't fair. This was her home, she knew it better than he did. But he had a few tricks up his sleeves.<p>

"Elsie-welsie, come out come out wherever you are," he called out in a sing song voice.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call out. "Don't call me that!"

Jack smirked. Elsa just gave away her location. He turned to his right and ran into the kitchen.

"Ha!" He shouted out in triumph.

Well, it was what he prepared to do. But there was no sign of Elsa.

"Darn it, Elsa," he grumbled.

He heard little tinkles of giggles. A sound he never got tired of.

Jack concentrated. It sounded like the giggles were coming from the dining room...

He silently tiptoed out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He froze as he saw a figure disappear down the stairs that led to the ballroom.

Jack smirked, and quietly followed after the figure, and as he stumbled into the ballroom, he shouted, "Gotcha!"

Unfortunately, Elsa wasn't there, just a servant sweeping the ballroom floor.

Jack groaned. Not again.

He sighed. "Alright, Elsa, I surrender. You win."

"Good," said a voice behind him.

Jack jumped. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

Elsa smiled. "Secret passageways in the castle."

"Really?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

He obliged and they left the ballroom, and went to the hallway.

Elsa pointed at a candleholder. The candle wasn't lit, unlike the others. "See that one?"

Jack nodded.

"Turn it slightly to the left."

Jack obliged, and as he did, a section of the wall gave way. Jack stared in awe, and Elsa giggled at the cute expression on his face. The two disappeared behind the wall.

"Where to, princess?" Jack asked excitedly.

Elsa didn't reply. Instead, she walked straight and then made a right turn. Jack followed, and the two emerged in a room full of paintings.

"These are masterpieces, done by famous painters," Elsa informed Jack.

Jack acknowledged that, and walked to one painting, where a prince stood, about to be crowned the king. Jack stood in front of the painting, and changed his expression to be like the one the prince had, pretending to be him.

Elsa giggled.

"You know that's going to be you one day," Jack said. "Except you'll be crowned queen."

Elsa sighed. "I know."

She walked up to a painting with the flamenco dancers. Both she and Jack had the same thought. They both leapt in the air, pretending to be those dancers, and they landed, chuckling.

The next thing they knew, they were pretending to meet for the first time, bowing and curtsying. Then, Elsa jumped to be a girl on a swing. Next, she stood next to Jack, who pretended to know how to play the imaginary accordion. Finally, Elsa stood up, her hand on her heart, looking flattered, and extended her other hand to Jack, who bowed, about to place a kiss on her hand.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Adgar and Idun, the king and queen, entered, catching them in the act.

Elsa and Jack both pulled away and stumbled back to be a few feet away from one another.

The king and queen chuckled, and the children blushed beet red.


	7. Chapter 7

**I owe you guys a chapter. And yes, this is the last chapter in this series.**

**You can imagine a victorian setting for this one. Jack is not rich. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: Family<strong>

**Title: Beating Hearts.**

**Word Count: approx. 1900**

**Notes: He's a tinker, he can't-he wasn't meant to prolong lives. There's only so much that he could do. He couldn't save his sister, what makes him think that he can save her?**

* * *

><p>Jack had no idea how it happened. One day he was a tinker, repairing wristwatches and clocks. The next, he woke up to a refrigerator sized package in front of his shop addressed to him.<p>

No other words were on the parchment. No sender's name, no notes, just three words printed clearly in indigo ink.

_Jackson Overland Frost._

Inside the box was a coffin-like case made of glass.

Behind the glass was a woman.

* * *

><p>One week later, when he was still ripping his hair out trying to figure out what the hell was going on, someone decided to have mercy on him.<p>

A letter arrived, fluttering down from the chimney of the shop. It almost seemed like Christmas that morning; he finally had a break in the case.

Her name was Elsa Arendelle.

He recognized the name. She was the princess, and the rumours were true.

She really was more beautiful in person.

* * *

><p>Another letter came, and Jack scrambled around the shop, looking for the letter opener.<p>

"It's here," a voice said.

Jack froze. When he gained control of his limbs again, he turned.

_She's awake! She's awake!_

* * *

><p>The night after she woke up, Jack rearranged the furniture in the shop. He made everything more tidy, and left room in the center of the shop for Elsa's glass coffin.<p>

She used it as her bed, and every night before she went to sleep, they'd chat.

He told her his story, and in return, she told him hers.

"My family was on vacation at the country house, and it caught on fire. I managed to get everyone out, but I passed out." She paused. "When I woke up, I was… changed."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"You're supposed to help me. Fix me."

Jack wished he could. But he wasn't sure how.

He kept that to himself as he nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Elsa was staring at the ceiling, as if she could see through the roof and study the stars. As if she could see how they aligned and rearrange them to change their fates.<p>

"I'd do anything for my family," she said out of the blue.

"You already did. Your risked your life for them!" Jack protested.

But Elsa felt as if it didn't pay off. She saved them all, but here she was, stuck here, not ready to see them until she's repaired. She should be happy simply knowing the fact that they're still alive. But she isn't. She wants to see her sister, the one she loves most. Why? Because she's selfish.

She wants to make up for all the lost time. For all the times she shut her out, telling herself, _conceal, don't feel_, all the times she drowned herself in guilt for listening to Anna sob, _Why, Elsa, do you have to shut me out? Do you wanna build a snowman? Please? _

"But it wasn't enough," Elsa said.

"_Yes_, it was! You were able to keep them alive!"

Elsa noticed the strange tilt in his voice.

Jack sighed. "I had a younger sister once. She fell in the lake and broke her leg. When they fetched her out, I tried to save her, I tried to keep her alive, but I couldn't," he sobbed.

"Oh," was all Elsa could say.

He looked at the floor. "If I couldn't save her, what makes me think that I can save you?"

He started to get up, but Elsa caught his wrist. "You can. I don't have a broken leg, I never fell into a lake."

"But I'm just a tinker. I- I can't prolong lives."

Elsa shook her head. "But you see, the problem is my heart." She moved a panel on her skin, and right where her heart was supposed to be, lay a clock. "No heart, no blood. I'm living on borrowed time, and this is ticking down the time I have left. You can fix that."

"What happens when it stops?"

"I guess I self-destruct."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"What's your favorite color?"<p>

"What?"

Jack didn't want to tell that stories tonight. He asked again. "What's your favorite color?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"I like blue," Elsa stated, "and purple."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

"Why do you care?"

Jack paused. "Don't know why. But I do, and that's worth something, isn't it?"

And that was the end of the conversation.

Elsa dozed off, and Jack sat up, wide awake, and contemplating his life.

* * *

><p>In his notebook, Jack drew the clock. He jotted down notes, how the "heart" was built into Elsa, how it ticked.<p>

"How's it going?" Elsa asked casually.

"Fine. I'm just trying to figure out how to-"

He heard a loud crack and looked up. "Shit."

Something burned inside of Elsa, and he rushed to catch her before she could burn the entire shop. Using a rag, he put out the small fire.

"Elsa. Hey _Elsa_!" he said louder. "Fuck."

Elsa's eyes closed.

* * *

><p>It's been four whole days. Elsa's been unconscious for four whole fucking days.<p>

Jack dug his hands in his hair. He's back to square one. Like the first day when he had no idea what the hell a box the size of a freaking refrigerator was doing at his doorstep.

As his pencil point broke off, he groaned in frustration. He blindly reached for another, but pulled out a screwdriver.

He tossed it away.

Leaning back, Jack shut his eyes. He's drawn design after design, trying to figure out how to fix Elsa. Right now, he was exhausted. But he had to keep working.

He didn't want her to die, didn't want her to die, didn't want her to die, didn't want-

"Don't die on me. Please, _please_, don't die on me."

Jack held her hand. It was cold as ice.

* * *

><p>Jack had hope. Somehow.<p>

And it was great, because eventually, he did find an answer. He found a way to fix Elsa, so they could both be happy. But before he could fix her, she had to wake up.

Jack busied himself day after day, preparing the formula everyday, because he didn't know if that would be the day Elsa woke up.

It got more difficult, of course.

The formula had some tricky ingredients, and Jack could feel himself fading every single day. He covered his nose and mouth as he heated it up every morning and prayed that Elsa would wake up.

_Wake up. Please. Before I go, too_.

* * *

><p>Out of curiosity, Jack checked Elsa's panel.<p>

Why wasn't she awake?

He decided to do some research at the library. People nearly jumped at the sight of him being outside. He hadn't left the shop or his home ever since his sister passed.

But that didn't bother him, because his mind was wired to do one thing: fix Elsa.

"So what do you need all these books for?" the librarian asked.

"I just need to do some repairs," Jack muttered.

"But most of the books are about human hearts, not mechanical objects. Should I find you some other-"

"No. It's fine. Thanks."

The librarian blinked, but decided to leave Jack alone.

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't help crying. He's figured it out. All of it. He knew exactly what to do, and it made him so happy. So he cried.<p>

Because that's what humans do, right? They cry when they're unbelievably happy, and they cry when things are miserable, and they cry when situations are so bittersweet that they simply can't take it. They cry, cry, cry their eyes out. They cry as their hearts are bleeding, they cry, cry, cry their hearts out.

Jack finally stopped his tears and made his way home. He bought a bouquet of flowers, because a sweet little girl was selling them, and besides, they were blue and purple.

When he returned, he placed the flowers on a table next to Elsa's bed and moved to get to work.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day," he whispered to himself and Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa's blinked. Her eyes widened, and she sat up in her bed.<p>

She could feel something in her chest, alive and pumping blood. Real, actual blood!

She looked to the left and saw a small table. It had nothing on it. She turned to her right.

"Jack!"

She immediately pulled him in for a hug. "You did it! You actually did it!" she said as the tears of joy slid down her cheeks. "Thank you."

Jack shrugged weakly. "Here. These are for you." He handed Elsa a bouquet of flowers.

She laughed when Jack completely missed. (He thrust the flowers half a foot to the left of where Elsa was.)

"Do you like 'em?"

Elsa beamed and nodded before hugging him again. She peppered his face with kisses.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It was nothing. Really."

"Tell me. Please?" she pouted.

It was adorable. "Can't," Jack choked.

"Come on. It's like telling me stories about your life before bed. What's different?"

_A lot._ _One, you wouldn't want to know, and two, I can't breathe. _Jack simply shook his head, not able to find his voice. Putting a clenched fist to his chest, he slowly got up, trying to breathe, and the dizzy world began to tilt.

But Elsa caught his wrist. He felt her thin fingers wrapping around his bones. _Don't touch me, not now. I won't be able to… _

She turned him to face her. "You can tell me anything."

"You're really pretty." There. He managed to croak five raspy syllables.

Elsa smiled. _Did she smile at me?_

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him slow and soft, and he kissed back. _Can't breathe, can't breathe, CAN'T BREATHE. _

Jack pulled away abruptly, gasping for air. But when he started coughing violently, Elsa finally knew that something was very wrong.

"Jack? _Jack!_" She got up and rushed to him, catching him before he fell over. "What's going on?" Then, she looked at herself. "_Jack_, how did you save me? _Please_ don't say you gave me your heart."

Jack shook his head and held up a gesture. _Just a small portion. _"I gave you some of my blood," he managed to whisper.

"God, _Jack_, how much did you give?" Elsa began to panic. "No, it doesn't matter, I'm going to get you to a doctor!"

Jack shook his head. "Elsa…" _You don't… there's no way… _His head went blank. All he could feel was how light-headed and dizzy he was.

"_Do not_ die on me. You _can't_," Elsa sobbed as she got up.

Jack noticed her choice of words.

"You heard? Even when you were unconscious?"

Elsa nodded. "Every word."

Holding him, Elsa made her way to the exit. She reached for the doorknob, and felt Jack's arm snaking around her. He placed his hand over hers, and she turned to him.

"Jack, no…"

He went limp in her arms.

* * *

><p>Days later, Elsa was sobbing over the grave.<p>

She felt Anna's hand on her shoulder, Anna, who was her only light in the darkness. But that was before she met Jack. Now, all she can see through the darkness is the world in flames. The world will burn, because Jack isn't here with her, because Jack died instead of her.

"Elsa, you're selfless, you know that? You took a blow for me, Mom, and Dad. Jack's selfless, too. He took a blow. For _you_, because he loved _you_ with all of his heart," Anna whispered. "And he will always, _always_, be with you. Right here," she said, placing a pointed finger on Elsa's heart.

Those words rang true, in such an uncanny way.

Anna retreated to the carriage, and Elsa sat alone by Jack's grave, crying her heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't ask. My answer is: I don't know. This is just drabble. Sorry :(<strong>

**There'll probably be another series of one-shots coming soon. No promises, though. **


End file.
